The preponderance of biosensors under development today rely on labeling reagents such as fluorescent, radiosotopic or enzymatic tags. As a result, the added complexity of these reagents and their incorporation into the detection system has resulted in designs that are difficult to implement or that require significant sample preparation steps before introduction into the detection instrument. While increasing signal, these labels also increase noise and can negatively impact of specificity. In short, the need for reagents by current systems has created significant obstacles to fielding a truly portable, reliable and easy to use biosensor, i.e., one that can be used by food service personnel without significant training or preparation. Agave BioSystems has demonstrated proof-of-concept for a truly labeless and rapid diagnostic biosensor based upon the optical diffraction of analyte bound to reflective silicon. Key to this effort is the innovative, proprietary microcontact printing technology. This technology allows the precise placement of arrays of biological recognition molecules to form gratings, which coupled with optical diffraction, provides labeless detection of multiple targets. In the Phase I program, microcontact printed optical (MiCOD) biochips will be generated for foodborne pathogens and a simple low-cost instrument demonstrated. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The labeless and reagentless feature is especially important in the consumer market. While Department of Defense and law enforcement agencies would significantly benefit, a large market exists in food processing, veterinary, agricultural, environmental, industrial, and clinical markets for reliable and easy to use diagnostic equipment for detection of pathogens. Applications in food safety are currently being pursued.